Morvan
about 5'8" tall, with a slender build, his hands are rough and worn, His left eye is a deep violet while his right eye is an emerald green. His eye brows are thin and high, spaced far apart, but well defined. On his back, is an intricate lattice work of scars, detailing the rememberance of many a lashing. He is dressed in a simple brown robe, underneath wearng only light trousers and a light uncolored shirt. The boots upon his feet are black leather boots. Slung over his shoulder is a leather sachel, cinched around his waist is a black leather belt. Around his neck hangs a necklace with a Druidic rune dangling from it. The pouches that hang from this belt complete his attire. who is Morvan? a neutral good Druid. Morvan is a quiet soul who has endured much. he keeps to himself mostly, not talking about what happened in his past because it bothers him so much, both the years of captivity, and the story of his escape. Morvan isn't motivated by wealth, power, treasure or knowledge. He lives his life day to day trying to be of benefit to whoever his current companions are at the time.because of his past he doesn't respond to or pick up on social cues very well and does his best to fit in, or over compensate. He has no real long term goals save for protecting Erf from the demon. His short term goals would include befriending plants or animals, as he can connect with them more than he can with most people. His life of a slave then he escape into the wild and his life of a hermit was enhanced when he found solace in the druid order. He focuses mostly on the here and now of the situation and in keeping his traveling companions alive or in pursuing the current goal. Morvan just kind of goes with the flow until something more important comes along and changes his direction. He is a leaf on the wind. He enjoys finding things that are useful to the benefit of others. As long as he is fed, and has something like a task, quest, group, pets, mounts, etc to keep his mind preoccupied from focusing on himself he is happy. In a nutshell he is quiet and because of his past, his personality is subdued. He has little interest in wealth, power, treasure or knowledge. He doesnt really have any motivations beyond keeping the demon at bay. He tries to enjoy life and the finer things therein, but fails miserably at it because he has little concept of what those things are. To him a full belly and not sleeping on a cold stone floor in chains is the paramount of comfort. He relishes every opportunity he gets to learn anything to make him a better druid as he has always felt the presence of the wild in his heart. While he doesn't aspire to be great, he would like to know what it is that makes a great druid. Greater Good - My gifts are meant to be shared with all, not used for my own benefit. Mothing is more important than the members of my druid order. Now that I've returned to the world, I find that I'm enjoying it's delights a little too much. Category:Characters For as long as he can remember he was a slave, he may have been kidnapped at a young age. he was traded from outlaw band to outlaw band doing their bidding as they saw fit. They rarely saw civilization and when they did travel close to it he was usually kept away either chained in a box for hours at a time or in a cave. He saw a few other slaves during various stays with different outlaw bands. When he escaped he killed all of his captors ruthlessly there were no other slaves with that group. Morvan would likely have come from the Wildlands, or at least near the border. The southern and western reaches are often home to raiders who prey on caravans along the highways near borders of the large nations. Within the Wildlands are scattered towns and villages that make their own way, and those often fall under the sway of petty warlords who declare for themselves; usually they're simply bandits with more skill than usual. Category:People Category:Neverborn